


If They'd Stop Dancing Around Their Fucking Feelings...

by PrussianBluu (ryuutora)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Noya being a lil shit, Cuddles, Daichi and Suga being parents, Fluff, Hinata being a dolt, Kageyama being possessive, M/M, Very very minor sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuutora/pseuds/PrussianBluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is emotionally incompetent. Or just really stupid. Or maybe a bit of both. Nonetheless, he doesn't know what the hell his feelings toward Hinata are doing anymore. He pisses him off, yeah, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They'd Stop Dancing Around Their Fucking Feelings...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Very minor sexual harassment ahead. Someone grabs Hinata's ass. That's as far as it goes.  
> Also, Kageyama has a wet dream. No detail, but it's a thing that he wakes up from.
> 
> That aside, everyone's just generally really gay, as expected, so good luck.

Hinata pisses him off to no end. He isn’t even sure why anymore. Before, it was a dislike of a rival, then contempt over being forced to work with him, but now that they get along in their own bantering, boisterous way, Kageyama isn’t sure why he’s still so easily irked by his friend’s behaviour.  
  
It’s during practice one day as Hinata listens intently to Asahi explaining the mechanics of spiking through blockers, dopey grin on his face and exuberant light in his eyes, that Kageyama realizes it’s because he is so fucking cute it makes him want to punch something. He must be jealous. But that’s ridiculous; Kageyama doesn’t want to be considered cute, so being envious of someone who is adorable doesn’t make any sense. He glares at him from across the court and in his concentration completely misses Tanaka’s warning as a stray ball smashes into his head and knocks him off his feet.  
  
It’s got a lot of force behind it, as expected from a person as needlessly intense as Tanaka, and fucking hell does it ever hurt. He doesn’t cry out though, just grunts as he hits the floor.  
  
Of course, the first thing he sees when he bothers to open his eyes again is Hinata gazing fretfully down at him and asking if he’s okay.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Get offa me, dumbass.” He’s supposed to be mad at him, not accepting his assistance or caring for his concern.  
  
Hinata scrambles away and waits patiently by his side while Suga hands him an ice pack and helps him to his feet. He really doesn’t need to sit beside him while everyone else practices, but he does anyway and as aggravating as that is Kageyama doesn’t tell him to leave and he doesn’t make any move to do so. And, much to his relief, the other team members don’t ask him to join them again.  
  
It’s an uncomfortable silence on the sidelines nonetheless. Kageyama scowls while he holds the ice pack to the lump on his head and Hinata alternates between staring at him and watching everyone as they start practicing receives.  
  
God fucking damnit, he is not cute he is not cute he is _so damn cute_. Kageyama groans and buries his face in his hands.  
  
“Geez, are you okay? He really got you good. Do you need to lie down?” Hinata’s hands hover uncertainly near his head, so Kageyama swats them away and glowers at him. “I’m fine. It’s just a bump. Go play with everyone else before I sock you one.”  
  
Hinata nods anxiously and scrambles off the bench (actually, the chair at the end of the row they set up and _called_ a bench), casting a worried look over his shoulder as he goes. Guilt flares in Kageyama’s chest and he makes the floor the target of his glare for the rest of practice. He’s embarrassed. Oh, fucking brilliant; he’s got nothing to be embarrassed about but he knows he is and _Christ_ \-- Hinata saw him space out like an idiot and almost get a concussion for it. It’s not like Hinata doesn’t do that quite often, but that’s Hinata and he’s supposed to be a clumsy bastard.  
  
So he’s embarrassed that Hinata saw him screw up and he’s pissed that he’s embarrassed and now he’s just a jumble of torrential emotions that make him even angrier because he doesn’t understand at all.

*

It takes a wet dream for him to even begin to understand.  
  
He wakes up in the middle of the night flushed and panting with the image of Hinata naked beneath him burned into his mind, and immediately makes a disgusted noise at the back of his throat upon the realization that his brain actually conjured up that image and that whole dream.  
  
But he doesn’t actually _mind_ the idea of Hinata pinned on the bed underneath him, writhing and gasping and blushing and -- oh, shit, why are his boxers wet? He turns red all the way to his ears and drags himself out of bed to change his underwear.  
  
That’s great. That’s just fucking great. He does not love Hinata. He absolutely, definitely does not like Hinata as anything more than _maybe_ a friend and certainly still some sort of rival. But, God, Hinata’s cuteness doesn’t make him jealous, it makes him want to kiss him and that’s strange and confusing and that’s why he pisses him off so much.  
  
He also definitely does not spend the whole night thinking about kissing him, or cuddling him, or about that damn dream and how he hopes with all his being that someday, something like that can actually happen.  
  
He doesn’t lay awake wondering when and how the hell he started to fall in love with his rambunctious friend. It must have just...happened, like tripping down the stairs and not comprehending the situation until you land at the bottom and bruise your ass.  
  
When his alarm goes, he continues to lay in bed and overthink everything until his mother calls him down for breakfast. He crams the soiled boxers into the bottom of his hamper on his way past and tries to calm his racing heart as he remembers that he’ll be seeing Hinata at school.  
  
So maybe he’s unusually quiet today, and can’t come up with as many witty insults as usual, but Hinata still shines like the sun all day and insults him all he pleases, so Kageyama can rest easy in the knowledge that he senses nothing different.  
  
Unfortunately, he can’t seem to contain his gay well enough that absolutely no one notices. Once Tsukishima manages to block a few of his regular spikes and Hinata is starting to look down, Kageyama doesn’t hesitate to step right up in front of him and set things straight. Again.  
  
So he doesn’t really register that the way he’s cradling Hinata’s face in his hands is almost loving and definitely very gay. He just stares at him, hard, and sets his mouth in a thin line. “You not believing in your abilities is insulting to my abilities, you absolute turd. You are going to be incredible, and I don’t care how long it takes for that to happen, but when it does we will be invincible. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Hinata attempts to nod despite the restriction of Kageyama’s hands on his cheeks, and it’s then that he realizes the whole team can see them and that the way they’re standing -- the way Kageyama situated them -- is very intimate. He drops his arms and scrambles backwards, countering his blush with a sneer.  
  
From the side of the court, Sugawara nods understandingly and flashes him a dazzling smile.  
  
Of course he noticed. Everyone saw but nobody reads into things like Suga can, and motherfucker, now he knows, and Kageyama hisses profanity under his breath as he returns to his former position on the court. He better be the only one, or Kageyama is royally fucked.

*

It isn’t until Tsukishima makes a snide comment about their ‘relationship’ that Kageyama begins to think that maybe Hinata feels the same.  
  
They’re only practicing, but Hinata seems to be having an off day and he’s a lot snappier than usual since everyone else is doing fine.  
  
“God, Tsukishima, you are such a dick!” Hinata groans as he snatches the ball from him and tosses it over his shoulder to Yamaguchi. He draws his leg back like he’s about to kick him, so Tsukishima places a hand on top of his head and holds him back with ease, smirking like the shithead he is.  
  
“Yeesh, King, control your boyfriend. He’s gonna hurt himself if he keeps at this.”  
  
Hinata’s enraged shriek dies on his lips and Kageyama drops the ball he’s holding.  
  
“Not my...er...I’m not his...ahh,” Hinata turns a brilliant shade of pink and stills, staring at the ground. Oh, he’s not fighting back anymore. Why isn’t he fighting back?  
  
He has even more reason to be pissed right now, but he just stands there and wrings his hands and looks nervous while Tsukishima, clearly shocked, slowly relinquishes his grip on his hair.  
  
“Oh. I see.”  
  
Suga materializes by his side and curls his fingers into his sleeve, smiling sweetly up at him. “Daichi would like to speak to you,” he announces, and Tsukishima follows him with little more than a satisfied look over his shoulder to where Hinata is still blushing and staring at the ground. Yamaguchi gapes after him.  
  
Kageyama’s face feels hot. He gulps and chases down the volleyball he dropped, smacking Hinata’s arm when he returns. “Don’t let him get to you,” he grumbles, eyeing Tsukishima furiously while he shifts to hide Hinata from his sight. “He’s just being a prick because he knows you’re better than him.”  
  
“Ah, right, yeah.” Hinata finally looks up and smiles at him. “Sorry. Let’s keep practicing.”  
  
“Mm.” Kageyama tries for a few moments to flatten the hair that Tsukishima tousled in their row, but gives up. It’s always a mess anyway. When he backs away, Hinata is blushing again. At least he doesn’t look as anxious as before. “Right. Get ready to spike, asswipe.”  
  
“Don’t boss me around, fuckface.”  
  
“Ahh, they’re getting more creative with their insults,” Suga comments to Daichi as he takes a ball from him and carries it around to the other side of the net.  
Daichi shrugs. “At least they’re not at each other’s throats as much.”  
  
A few metres away, Asahi and Nishinoya exchange a knowing look.

*

Kageyama really doesn’t like the look of the third years at Imaruko. They all have smug grins on their faces and carry themselves like they’re the most important thing to happen since the universe came into existence. Like they’re deserving of everything they want and then some. They stare down their noses at the Karasuno team members and snort.  
  
He especially doesn’t like the way some of them are looking at Hinata.  
  
Narcissism aside, there’s a dangerous air about them, and the hairs on Kageyama’s neck have been prickling from the moment he entered the gym. He’ll be dangerous in return, then.  
  
One of them -- number 8, he notes -- whispers something to number 4 and they both look at Hinata and laugh lowly. It’s an unpleasant sound. He carefully observes their interaction as 4 nods toward Nishinoya, and 8 shakes his head and says something under his breath. Kageyama’s blood boils.  
  
He’s going to crush them like ants if they keep that up. Hell, he’ll crush them anyway. Nishinoya breaks away from his conversation with Asahi to speed over to Kageyama and skid to a stop in front of him. “Y’know, if you glare any harder their heads might explode,” he comments, chortling and slapping him on the shoulder. “I don’t like their attitude, either. But don’t worry; we’ll kick their asses. Right, Asahi?”  
  
“Er, I wouldn’t go as far as to say _that_ ,” Asahi says from behind Kageyama, and he just barely stops himself from jumping because holy fuck he did _not_ know he was there. “But if they keep acting that stuck up, I think someone on our team might snap on them…”  
  
At that moment, Daichi beckons Asahi over to the corner, and Nishinoya follows him without hesitation, Tanaka catching up to them to grab him around the shoulders and ruffle his hair. Kageyama listens to their playful banter as he remains in place and crosses his arms over his chest, still carefully examining the rest of their opponents. Those he assumes are second years look far less menacing than their upperclassmen; the smallest -- likely first years -- even more so. That doesn’t stop him from curling his lip as he meets 8’s eyes.  
  
The asshole just sneers, broad shoulders shifting under the purple of his jersey as he straightens up.  
  
Hinata sidles up to Kageyama, then slips back to hide partially behind him. “Eeeh, they’re scaryyyy,” he whines, grabbing at the fabric on the back of Kageyama’s shirt. Immediately he drops his arms from his chest to hold one slightly out from his side, in front of Hinata. He’s feeling just a bit protective.  
  
Just a bit.  
  
Eventually he’s forced to give up the staring contest with the person he’s now dubbed ‘the enemy’, and retreats to the back of the gym at Daichi’s order, bustling a grouchy-looking Hinata along ahead of himself.  
  
“...trying too hard to be intimidating. Tanaka.” Suga tilts his head toward the second year and laughs softly. “I know they look scary, so don’t rile them up more. Ah, Kageyama, Hina -- oh, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Huh?” Hinata perks up suddenly, head snapping up as he looks to Suga. “Nothing, nothing. Those guys are just really shadowy. It’s kinda creepy,” he admits, and Kageyama, who still hasn’t let go of his arm, tightens his grip slightly.  
  
“It’s nothing to be worried about,” Suga assures.  
  
“Yeah, from what we’ve seen, they’re all looks and little else,” Daichi adds. “Just do what you do and we’ll be fine.”  
  
He’s right, in the end. Karasuno wins the first two sets. Not by much, but easily enough in their opinion. Imaruko’s reputation exists only because they constantly manage to taunt and intimidate other teams to the point of loss of motivation. Even then, it isn’t a very strong reputation to begin with.  
  
Fortunately for them, Kageyama spends the match seething with anger and a determination to wipe the conceited looks from their faces. It rubs off on the rest of the team, especially Hinata, and he succeeds to some extent.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Tanaka and Nishinoya end up on the floor, hands red and stinging from high-fiving so hard as they laugh gleefully about their victory. Daichi rolls his eyes and pulls them up by their collars, muttering something about not acting like children in front of other teams, but he’s smiling, too.  
  
“Huh. Maybe they’re not so bad,” Hinata chirps, appearing at his side.  
  
“Gah!” Kageyama jumps back before he actually registers his actions, but quickly composes himself, looking pointedly away. “Don’t sneak up on me, you bastard!”  
  
Hinata giggles. “Don’t be such a baby, Kageyama-kun.” He spins on his heel to keep watching the younger members of Imaruko chatting animatedly with each other.  
  
Kageyama stares at him for a few moments, then sighs. “You can go talk to them, you know. They won’t kill you, I’m sure. And maybe you can give them some tips. They’re kinda clumsy, so they could probably use the help.” Not that Hinata isn’t clumsy, too. On second thought, maybe he shouldn’t bother. They can leave helping out and offering advice to the coaches.  
  
Alas, Hinata has already ducked under the net and hopped over to join the conversation.  
  
Imaruko’s coach is surprisingly kind and soft-spoken, despite the negative aura that radiates from a good portion of his team. He compliments them repeatedly, promising that his team will surely have improved enough in the future to beat them in a few sets. And that’s that.  
  
“That number 3 gives me the creeps,” Ukai comments as Karasuno returns to their side of the court, digging water bottles from bags and slumping against each other to relax a bit before clean-up.  
  
Takeda nods. “1, too. He keeps glaring at us for no reason.”  
  
“Sounds familiar,” Tanaka calls from where he sits on his bag, rolling his water bottle between his hands as he grins amiably at Kageyama, who scowls.  
  
“That’s the friendliest face he knows how to make,” Hinata chuckles, taking a sip of his own water. Kageyama smacks him across the back of the head and he ends up spilling it on his shirt. “Agh, you dickhead, that was the last of it!”  
  
“Serves you right!” Kageyama growls, and Hinata kicks him in the side as well as he can while sitting on the floor.  
  
Hands land on their shoulders and Daichi and Sugawara stare silently at them for a few moments. “Not in another team’s gym,” Daichi finally whispers, and the bickering duo nod fearfully.  
  
It’s too bad. Kageyama was rather enjoying the contact with Hinata, violent as it may have been. He’d settle for just sitting beside him -- maybe too close, not that he’d do that on _purpose_ or anything -- but Hinata stands up and trudges out the gymnasium doors.  
  
Like predators stalking their prey, two members of Imaruko sweep through the doors behind him before they’ve even had a chance to close. Kageyama’s gaze hardens. God, they’re really pissing him off. He gets to his feet and goes after them, ignoring Nishinoya questioning his abrupt departure.  
  
They’ve caught up to Hinata by the fountains, so Kageyama waits around the corner, listening intently for what they have to say.  
  
“You know, you’re really something, number 10. I wasn’t expecting such impressive skill from someone your size.”  
  
Ah, that’s not a good thing. Hinata’s probably going to yell at him for implying that he’s short, which is really less of an implication and more of a statement of a fact. Instead (much to Kageyama’s bewilderment), Hinata’s face lights up and he spins around to face them.  
  
“Really? You think so?”  
  
Player 8 nods and smiles. “Yeah, really. Don’t your other team members tell you that?”  
  
Hinata purses his lips. “Hmm. Sometimes. Mostly they yell at me for arguing with my, uh, friend. And then he also tells me that I need to improve a lot. I mean, I do, but it’d be nice if he complimented me once in a while.”  
  
Motherfucker. Kageyama grimaces.  
  
“Well, I’ll tell it to you straight, then. You’re a formidable opponent,” 4 tells him, then holds out his hand. “Tadichi Tetsuya.”  
  
“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata beams, shaking his hand. Clearly he’s gotten over the shadowy aura and creepy personalities.  
  
Number 8 hums thoughtfully and extends a hand as well. “Akihiro Hachiro. Nice to meet you, Hinata.”  
  
There’s a tangible rage emanating from Kageyama. He doesn’t care how nice they’re acting, he still doesn’t fucking trust them and he’s about ready to punch one of them in the face for being so friendly with Hinata. He growls lowly at Hinata’s, “Nice to meet you, too! You guys played really well today!”  
  
“Nothing compared to your team,” Tadichi laughs, waving a hand dismissively. Both of them tower over Hinata, and Akihiro stares contemplatively down at him with eyes the colour of storm clouds while Tadichi grins lupinely. “Ah, you’re so lucky, you know. Talented _and_ cute. Not many get to be both.”  
  
They are holding a light to an extremely short fuse, and the moment it catches, murderous intent gleams in Kageyama’s eyes. As if he hasn’t made it obvious that Hinata is his. Even so, he remains as he is, peering around the corner at their interaction. The distrust flares in his stomach and burns in his throat and he grinds his teeth, watching Tadichi and Akihiro glance at each other as Hinata fumbles with the cap of his water bottle and blushes.  
  
The same instant Tadichi’s hand makes contact with Hinata’s ass, Kageyama’s fist connects with his nose.  
  
“Do. _Not_. Touch him,” he hisses through his teeth, hovering before a very shocked and flustered Hinata. He rounds on Akihiro, who takes a step back, and that smug-ass look is _definitely_ gone now.  
  
“I did nothing.” He puts his hands up in surrender, and that would please Kageyama to no end if he didn’t feel like an erupting volcano right now. Before either Imaruko team member can move again, he snatches Hinata up and throws him unceremoniously over his shoulder, carrying him straight back to the gym while the sound of Tadichi whining and groaning follows them.  
  
His eyes must be leaking venom by the time he dumps Hinata onto the floor among their bags, because even Tsukishima backs away a bit, broom clutched in his hands. A few other players stop cleaning briefly to observe their entrance, but general chatter resumes after a few seconds and damn, Kageyama wants to rip someone’s head off.  
  
“You look like you just killed someone,” Ukai muses as he approaches them, tossing a ball to Daichi, who in turn passes it to Suga, who puts it in a waiting ball cart. “Tell me you didn’t actually?”  
  
“I want to,” Kageyama responds, and maybe he’s standing a bit too close to Hinata and has drawn himself up a bit too challengingly. He doesn’t exactly give a shit. If anyone else from that team comes near them, third year or otherwise, he won’t hesitate to repeat his earlier actions.  
  
“And Hinata looks like he’s had an experience. Care to explain?”  
  
They both glance down at the red-faced and wide-eyed Hinata, who starts and looks away quickly.  
  
“Hinata and their 4 and 8 were having a...nice conversation in the hall, and one of them grabbed his ass.” Kageyama’s voice is magma.  
  
Ukai frowns and shakes his head. “I’ll talk to their coach. You two can go get changed and wait in the bus. We’ll finish up here.”  
  
Kageyama slings both of their bags over his shoulder, hauls Hinata to his feet, and marches him across the gym and into the locker room. Changing clothes is a huffy and rushed ordeal for him, but for Hinata it’s slow and contemplative, which is everything Hinata is not.  
  
“Why are you so mad, Kageyama-kun?” he asks, frowning at his shirt before he pulls it on.  
  
There’s not really a good answer for that. He takes his time zipping up his backpack, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket.  
  
“Kage--”  
  
“I’m not mad, dickwad. I’m grossed out. People shouldn’t touch other people like that without permission.” Fuck it; close enough.  
  
“Uh, I think that still means you’re mad at him, though.” Hinata makes to put his bag on his back to carry it to the bus, but Kageyama snatches it away and shoulders it instead.  
  
“Fine. I’m a little bit mad. Still think it’s gross of him to do shit like that,” he grumbles, eyes shifting anywhere but Hinata as the redhead eyes him thoughtfully.  
  
Hinata purses his lips and he’s staring so intensely that Kageyama suddenly begins to feel self-conscious, which is ridiculous, and he plays with the straps of the bags with clumsy fingers, blatantly refusing to meet Hinata’s gaze. “You’re acting weird, Kageyama-kun.”  
  
“Why aren’t you?”  
  
“Should I be?” Hinata tilts his head a bit and fucking hell, shit, Kageyama fucking hates how precious he is. Of course he should be acting weird; he just got groped and it only seemed to faze him for _maybe_ two minutes.  
  
“Yes. You should at least be angry at that prick.” Kageyama finally looks at him, straightening up and planting his feet more firmly on the floor.  
  
Hinata shakes his head and his hand flutters briefly through the air. “Nah. It’s happened before. I don’t mind too much. It just took me by surprise is all.”  
  
The whole room floods instantly with the lava Kageyama’s temper is spewing. He will absolutely not stand for that. Hinata senses the sudden onslaught of unadulterated fury and takes a tiny step back, throwing his hands up in front of himself. There’s a few moments of silence as Kageyama seethes and clenches and unclenches his hands. When he finally looks up, his eyes glint ominously in the dim light of the room.  
  
“Are you trying to piss me off?” he asks calmly, and Hinata stiffens before dropping to the floor and grovelling.  
  
“Gyaa! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! Please don’t kill me!!”  
  
“Stand up.”  
  
Hinata obeys without hesitation, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation.  
  
Kageyama hugs him. He curls one arm over his shoulders and rests his hand on his hair while the other clutches at his waist, and he can feel Hinata’s confusion more than see it, but his friend hugs back anyway. “You’re such a dumbass.”  
  
“Hey, screw you! You’re the dumbass here!” Hinata snaps indignantly, voice muffled by Kageyama’s shirt.  
  
He’s very much in love. He’s in love and he hates it and it pisses him off to no end. He’s in love and he loves it and Hinata is his own personal sun, which he supposes compliments the heat of a volcano nicely; a ball of burning gases and a mountain of liquified fire. He smiles against the top of Hinata’s head, fingers stroking his hair gently. He honestly expects Hinata to flinch away from such affectionate contact, especially from Kageyama, of all people, but he actually relaxes in his arms, sighing contentedly. “If anyone ever does something like that again, I’ll castrate them for you.”  
  
“Ah, Kageyama-kun, that’s really scary, y’know.”  
  
“That’s the point, stupid.” He holds him a little bit tighter, turning his face a bit to press a hopefully-subtle kiss to the crown of his head, which fails miserably because Hinata tenses and makes a weakly bemused sound somewhere in the back of his throat. He really fucking sucks at both affection and subtlety, but that doesn’t mean he’s just gonna stop. “No one will touch you, unless they want me after them.”  
  
“Still scary,” Hinata says, but he’s laughing just the slightest bit and when Kageyama moves to hold him at arm’s length he smiles luminously and blushes a bit. “Thank you, though. That means a lot. And I’ll do the same for you. Not that I can imagine anyone wanting to touch _your_ butt, since --”  
  
Kageyama whacks him roughly on the shoulder and he laughs raucously while the taller boy stares irately down at him. “You are such a piece of shit, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you bag of dicks.” He sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms, and Kageyama finds that he’s smiling despite himself.  
  
The smile falters when his gaze travels from Hinata’s lips to his eyes, and he looks at him almost pleadingly. Oh, he wants to kiss him so badly. But he can’t subject himself to acting like even more of an adoring dumbass than he has been. Hinata’s cheeks flare red again and he nods, then remembers himself and leaps forward, smashing his mouth against Kageyama’s. Thank God they’re so good at reading each other, or that would’ve been a lot more difficult.  
  
They just stare for a while after they break apart, both blushing profusely and fidgeting. “Er…” Hinata begins, shifting his weight from foot to foot and tugging at the hem of his shirt, “Does that...no, are we…? Ah, Kageyama-kun, can we --”  
  
“Yeah.” His fingers clamp around the strap of Hinata’s bag where it still rests on his shoulder, feeling suddenly heavier than before. “Yeah, we can.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
Kageyama thinks he might faint. He turns on his heel and exits the locker room, beckoning for Hinata to follow. A hand slips into his and he squeezes, earning a grin from his now-boyfriend, who squeezes back.  
  
“Kageyama-k….uh, actually. Kageyama, should we tell the rest of the team or no?”  
  
Geez, he doesn’t even want to know how that might go. It’s really best they keep this a secret for now, and that’s not his possessiveness of this idiot speaking. It’s his knowledge of Tanaka and Nishinoya’s typical reactions to most things, and of Sugawara and Daichi’s stupid parental behaviour, and the teasing and kissy faces made across the court that await them in the future. Dear fucking lord, he might die if his teammates start making kissy faces at them, equal parts from humiliation and from Daichi’s reaction if he attacks a fellow team member as viciously as he would in that circumstance.  
  
He shakes his head. “I think it’s best we don’t for now.”  
  
“Hmm, okay.” Hinata continues merrily on his way, and they’ve just reached the bus when his stomach growls ferociously. “Whoops. Kageyama, do you -- oh, thanks.” He gratefully accepts the chocolate bar Kageyama has just dug out of his bag. It’s gone by the time they reach their seats, except one piece, which Hinata all but forces Kageyama to eat.

*

Kageyama is hunched down slightly over Hinata, sitting as far over as the seats allow, and Hinata is doing the same as he dozes off with Kageyama’s fingers combing lightly through his hair. They’re both exhausted, and surely the rest of the team is, having woken up as early as they all did to get here at an acceptable time.  
  
He’s starting to fall asleep as well when the door slides open and he hears talking and laughter as the team begins to board. His hand freezes on Hinata’s head. They’re in a somewhat intimate position that he certainly doesn’t want to be caught in. At least not awake. He doesn’t have time to remove his arms from on Hinata’s shoulders and across his stomach, nor to push the brat away, since he’s curled up right against his side, clinging to his shirt like a fucking child. Ohhh fuck, why did he not think this through? Cuddling on the bus was far from a good idea.  
  
Sugawara enters his field of vision and he snaps his eyes shut, relaxing his whole body to make it look like he’s sleeping despite his racing heart. His cheek is pressed against the top of Hinata’s head again and he is seriously pissed at himself for not taking the fact that their friends might catch them into consideration.  
  
They don’t really get much attention at first, as everyone trudges up the steps and complains about sore muscles and drops their bags onto their seats.  
  
Sugawara’s quiet cooing noise from less than a metre away makes his hair stand on end. They are so fucked.  
  
“Seems like they’re getting along for once,” Daichi comments softly, and Suga laughs.  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad.”  
  
There’s an audible gasp beside them. “More than getting along,” Tanaka snorts. “They look like a couple.”  
  
“Oh, oh, this is brilliant blackmail material. Where’s my phone? Asahi, have you seen my phone?” The muscles in Kageyama’s back tense. Nishinoya wouldn’t dare. “Ah, thank you. Man, Kageyama even looks pissed when he’s asleep. Tanaka, don’t photobomb, geez. This is a cute moment.”  
  
With a click and a flash, Kageyama is on his feet snatching the phone out of a petrified Nishinoya’s hands.  
  
“Holy shit! I woke him up! Sorry, I’ll delete it, holy shit!”  
  
Glowering, Kageyama deletes it himself as the team looks on in shock and awe. They better be fucking scared. He hands the phone back to Nishinoya just as Hinata sits up and rubs at his eyes.  
  
“Kageyama, what’s wrong? You look pissy again,” he points out, taking a short moment to glance around blearily at their friends, most of whom have returned to settling down for the ride home.  
  
Kageyama sighs heavily. “Nothing. Go back to sleep, fuckwad,” he mutters, slouching back to his seat and sitting properly, carefully avoiding contact with Hinata.  
  
“Fine, asshole.” Hinata’s fist thumps against his shoulder as the redhead snuggles up to his side again, falling back asleep with ease.  
  
He reluctantly loops an arm around his shoulders again, scowling at every teammate who so much as looks their way. He’d done his best. There hadn’t been many options at all for salvaging the situation in the first place.  
  
From his place up one row and across the aisle, Tanaka makes kissy faces in their direction.  
  
“Agh, fuck.” Kageyama, feeling defeated, sinks lower in his seat and opts to stare out the window instead, pretending he isn’t blushing like an idiot.


End file.
